


The Year

by Zarsla



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, College, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Court system, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Gender Issues, High School, Imprinting, M/M, Mating, Maybe Dubcon, Mental Health Issues, Pack Bonding, Politics, Race Issues, Sexuality Issues, Trans Character, a/b/o dynamics, issues-gender, issues-racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarsla/pseuds/Zarsla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't Read this the Story is still under construction.</p><p>A few weeks after the events of <em>The First Steps</em>, Then things happen, making the year after <em>The First Steps</em> eventful,  and filled with secrets and heartbreak. All the while the election results for the UN and Presidency, and State Positions  that can ( and probably will) spell doom for the gang. Will they make through this dark year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone whose confusr timeline wise this takes place a few weeks after the first steps

Mariana

 

Very rarely did Mariana not want to go to school, but today was one if those days. The negotiations with the Lamarian Concil was soon and on top of that her parnets were talking about some cermony with her fiancee and -

_There were protesters._

 

Right in the front of the school there were protesters. They’re picket signs with the words: 

 _Witches Go Home_ and _Demons shouldn't be here, it ain't Hell._

Mariana stomach turned. In the few weeks between presenting and now, tensions with Lamarian discrimination had gotten worse. But with the new proclamation by the Lamarian goverment, it wasn't too shocking, but it left everyone reeling, making Lamarians born in other countries the natural scapegoats. She sighed.

"Rina stay safe." Her dad said as the pulled up into her school's pickup circle.

"Yeah..." She replied voice dying. " I'll try."


End file.
